


Special Chapter of Nirvana

by kookeunayeon



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff (?), Minayeon, minayeon au, nirvana au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kookeunayeon/pseuds/kookeunayeon
Summary: Enjoy~ This contains some grammatical errors so I am really sorry in advance.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	Special Chapter of Nirvana

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy~ This contains some grammatical errors so I am really sorry in advance.

"Ya, Kyungsoo, this is too much," Nayeon whined.

"Oho. You asked for it. How dare you complain?!"

Nayeon mimicked Kyungsoo. "Where's Jeongyeon by the way? I haven't seen her all day," she asked, changing the subject.

"Partying? I don't know. Don't ask me something nonsense."

Nayeon folded up her sleeves. "Jeongyeon is special to me. Don't you dare tell me that she's nonsense."

"Whatever," Kyungsoo rolled his eyes on Nayeon.

Nayeon checked her watch. "I need to go. I have a schedule before 3 pm. Do well or else--"

"Or else what? What are you going to do, huh?" Kyungsoo smirked. "Oh, come on, Nayeon-ssi. I know you have a bad mouth. I wanna hear it."

"Ugh! Nevermind! You are so serious! I can't stand you anymore!"

"No one told you to come here, anyway."

Nayeon's phone rang. She was about to answer the call but the caller ended it. "The audacity?!"

"D.O! It's nice to see you here, man!"

"D.O?" Nayeon asked, turning to that person who called the chef.

"Ah, Yi Fan! You're here!" Kyungsoo's eyes sparkled.

"Omo!" Nayeon whispered. It was her first time seeing Kyungsoo's eyes sparkled like that. "Oh-kay. I'm going now," Nayeon bid her goodbye. 

But it seemed that Kyungsoo's attention was on that man called, Yi Fan.

"Momo?" Nayeon called. She observed the whole place. It was such a nostalgic moment. It wasn't her first time entering Momo's company however, it was her first time entering an empty practice room. "No. I'm kinda rusty. I can't dance anymore," she told to herself. 

"Oh! Nayeon unnie!" Jihyo exclaimed. "Why are you here?"

Nayeon went in for a hug. "Momo told me to. Where is she?"

"Momo told you? She's out of town right now. She must've been sent it to you instead to her assistant."

Nayeon blinked. "Damn," she scratched her nape. "What am I going to do now?"

Jihyo shrugged. "You should stay for a bit, though. You know, play with the beat. I know you still got the moves in you, unnie."

"N-No! I think I'll just head back to the company or maybe drop by at the bar."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Nayeon nodded. "I'll go now. See you in a bit!" She started walking out of the room. 

"Nayeon unnie," Jihyo called.

Nayeon looked back. "Hmm?"

"Happy birthday," Jihyo grinned.

Mina massaged her temples. "This is stressing me out." She found out that one of the reports made by her assistant has a mistake. She already informed her assistant. It turned out that she was currently facing a personal problem.

"You're at work. Personal problems should be set aside in a workplace, don't you remember?" Her assistant kept her head down while crying. "You're working at the most successful company in Asia. I hired you because I saw your skills! We almost lost an important investor!" 

She admitted that she was kinda rude at her. She sighed then paged her assistant.

Her assistant was fast and was already inside after a minute. "Yes, Miss?"

"Have a seat," Mina commanded. 

Mina stood up from her chair and then went to coffee maker. The assistant didn't utter a word. 

"Here," Mina put down two mugs on the table. 

"M-Miss?"

"I'm sorry for being rude earlier. My words were below the belt. I should've not said those words, Miss Jung."

Miss Jung started crying again. 

"Oh my god! Don't cry!" Mina panicked.

"I'm sorry, Miss! You were right. I should've set aside my personal problems from work. You don't need to feel guilty about your words earlier. It made me realize something important."

"No. I was stressed out. I wasn't calm. I wasn't in the right mind to say something bad."

Mina opened her arms, offering a hug. "Come on, I know you need one. Let me be your friend for today," she smiled assuring her assistant.

"M-Miss?"

"Don't keep me waiting."

Miss Jung hugged Mina and cried.

Mina patted her back. "There, there. Just let it all out. You'll overcome whatever it is you're facing right now."

Her words made Miss Jung wept. "You don't know how much you helped me today, Miss Myoui."

Mina caressed the latter's hair. "I don't need to know. Just remember that I can lend you my time sometimes."

"Are you done?"

Mina jerked. She looked at the person who spoke. Miss Jung recognized the voice and parted from the hug. 

"Did I enter a wrong room?"

"Miss, I can e-explain," Miss Jung stuttered.

"What are you doing here in my office?"

"Miss Myoui--"

"Not you. I'm asking you, _Miss Myoui_."

 _"Miss Im,"_ Mina chuckled. "Are you forgetting that _this_ is my room?" she asked. "Miss Jung, I need to talk to Miss Im Nayeon."

"Yes, Miss," Miss Jung left the office.

"The audacity of you to flirt with your assistant inside my office," Nayeon eyes darkened. 

"The audacity of you barging in--"

"This is my office."

"I don't have time for shits, Nayeon. Why are you here?"

"Ha!" Nayeon snickered. "Shits? Am I a shit to you?!"

"Why are you mad? Are you jealous that I was really flirting with my assistant? Do you really think I am that type of person?"

"Yes."

"Enlighten me. I asked two questions that were answerable by yes or no. Be specific, Miss Im."

"Yes, I am jealous," Nayeon replied.

Mina closed her eyes. Silence ate them. After a few minutes, Mina called her assistant. "Miss Jung, can you escort Miss Im outside? Yes. Okay. Thank you."

"Escort me outside? Are you nuts?! I am a co-owner of this company! I deserve to be here! Why are you doing this?!"

_"Because you're distracting me, Miss Im."_

"You win this time, _Myoui_. Next time, I won't let you."

Mina sighed for the nth time after Nayeon went out of the office. Her head was throbbing in pain. She needed to rest. So, Mina laid down on her couch and dozed off for a while. 

Mina woke up because she heard a giggle.

"Sana? Why are you here?" Mina yawned.

"Why am I here? Baby girl, you asked me to buy _something_ yesterday. I brought it here. Don't worry, I was the one who picked that so it will really suit you."

Mina blushed. "You think so?"

"Hmm!" Sana bopped her head.

"Where's Tzuyu?" Mina asked.

"With the bro couple. Probably having fun with Chaeyoung's cousin."

"I see."

Mina fell in a deep thought.

"The group haven't seen each other for a while now," she remarked.

"Yeah, I agree." Sana put the paper bag beside Mina. "Take a break, Mitang. Your wife needs you."

 _Your wife needs you._ It was good to hear that word again for Mina. She almost forgot that she has a wife waiting for her at their house. But, she had not been home for months. Being a CEO of the most successful and top company in Asia had taken all the time of Mina. After Myoui Company and Im Co. merged together three years ago, Im Taecyeon decided to step down as one of the CEOs, leaving Mina alone. 

She wanted to spend time with her wife. This was not the life she dreamed of before she got married and became the CEO of their company. 

"Hello? Junmyeon! It was nice talking to you again!" Mina greeted her old friend on the phone.

"Yes. I might just need a hand from you," she stated.

"When will you fly here?"

"Good! Same old, Junmyeon. Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye."

Mina cleaned her table. It's still early. She thought. She reached for the paper bag that Sana bought for her. "Oh my god!" She gasped. "Will this fit me?!" Mina was in shock. She wanted to back down. 

"No. It's time for me to give my attention to my wife."

"Yoo Jeongyeon, what is this fuckery?!" Nayeon cursed.

"What are you even talking about?"

"The bar almost ran out of drinks because of you?!"

"Who told you?"

"Who else, bitch?! Of course, it's Wendy!"

"Damn that Wendy. I should've not trusted her in the first place," Jeongyeon whispered but it was loud enough for Nayeon to hear.

"Don't even blame Wendy."

"I didn't blame her!"

Nayeon eyed Jeongyeon. "Fine," Jeongyeon concede. "I always ask the Velvets out twice or thrice a week."

"Christ, Yoo Jeongyeon."

"Hi, Ray chan!" Nayeon greeted the dog. "Where's Kookeu?"

The dog barked and motioned Nayeon to follow him. 

"Kookeu?" Nayeon called. A tiny bark echoed. "There you are!" Nayeon squatted to welcome Kookeu. Ray licked her.She giggled. 

Her eyes fell on the bedroom. The light was turned on. "No way." She put Kookeu down and stood up. 

To her surprise, someone was waiting for her to come in. 

"Is that really you, _Minari_?" she asked. Her eyes widened when she saw what Mina was wearing. 

Mina's face was flushed. _"Happy birthday, babe."_ She managed to compose herself before greeting her wife. 

"Are you fucking wearing thongs?!"

"S-Surprise?"

"What kind of sorcery is this?" Nayeon rubbed her eyes. "Am I really seeing Myoui Mina wearing thongs???"

"Yes, you are, _Nayeonie_."

"But, I'm already sleepy."

 _"Oh._ Mina covered herself with her robe. "I-I should get ready to sleep then." Mina was extremely embarrassed although she did saw this coming. 

"Y-Yeah," Nayeon looked away, fighting her raging hormones because of her view.

Mina walked towards their closet to search for some comfortable and decent clothes. "Are you living here by yourself?" she asked.

"I have Ray-chan and Kookeu with me so no. I live with them," Nayeon answered, watching Mina amusingly.

 _"I'm sorry."_ Mina's shoulders dropped. Their house seemed so plain when she came back. "It must've been hard for you."

"Y-Yeah."

"Do you still love me just like before?" Mina wanted to see Nayeon's face.

"It will always be you, _Minari._ You're my esctasy. You're my happiness, my _nirvana_." 

Mina softened. "I'm sorry for having you wait."

_"You're worth the wait, babe."_

Nayeon's voice sent chills down to Mina's spine. Nayeon hugged her from behind. 

"I love you, babe."

"I love you too, but I'm assuming that you have a present for me," Nayeon softly said to Mina.

Mina had goosebumps. She missed this feeling. She missed having Nayeon beside her. 

"I like your gift. But I can't open and enjoy it if we'll just stand here. What do you say?" Nayeon asked.

"Good morning, babe," Nayeon greeted Mina when she woke up after that night. "How are you feeling?"

"Lightheaded. Ugh!" Mina was growling. "And _sore._ "

Nayeon pecked her. "Breakfast is ready."

"Breakfast? You know how to cook now?" Mina raised her eyebrow.

"When you were not around, I realized that I depended on you a lot. So, yeah. I studied hard to learn how to cook. Fortunately, I can cook some edible foods now," Nayeon explained.

Mina felt guilty. She smiled at her wife. "Then, let me taste them then! I'm excited to taste your dishes!"

Nayeon stared at Mina. Mina stared at her, too. _Five years_ had passed when they got married to each other. Mina still felt the intensity of love she felt for Nayeon since the beginning. Same goes to Nayeon. 

"I'm planning to have a long vacation from work," Mina declared. 

"Jjinja? Good for you. You must've been so stressed for the past years by handling the company all by yourself. So, what are you planning for your vacation?"

"Make up for the years that I should've spent with my wife," Mina casually answered.

"P-Pardon?"

"I'll be spending my whole vacation with you. I have been neglecting you. I want to make up, Nayeonie. I want to prove that I am still deserving for the love you are giving me."

"Oh god. I love you so much. Why is it so hard to resist you?"

"I am Myoui Mina. Im Nayeon's weakness."

"The audacity."

Mina and Nayeon's relationship wasn't perfect. There's no such thing like happy endings. This wasn't even the ending of their story. They were only starting over, _again._ They've gone through ups and downs. But, their love for each other still prevailed. They were really each other's _nirvana._

**Author's Note:**

> Eyy! I finished writing this at 4:10 am. It's a bit lame bc I rushed it. This special chapter is dedicated for the Minayeon Nation out there~ Until the next fluff (?) again! Please leave your thoughts on my cc @kookeunayeon xx
> 
> For more aus, visit my twt acc @kookeunayeon xoxo


End file.
